Heaven Was Needing A Hero, Like Emily Prentiss
by BubblesThePowerPunk
Summary: Alright so for my story line with McKenna Reid I needed to write how she felt after Emily's Death. Its sad. And a precursor to my story Finding Hope


A/N – Alright so for my story line with McKenna Reid I needed to write how she felt after Emily's Death. Its sad. And a precursor to my story.

* * *

><p><em><span>I came by today to see you<span>_

_Because I had to let you know._

_If I knew the last time that I held you was the last time,_

_I'd a held you and never let go._

Collapsing to her knees after sprinting to the stone a young girl openly sobbed. In her hand lay a bouquet of white daises in full bloom. People looked at her as they passed but she at this point had seized to care. Threw her tears she could make out the name on the grave stone that stood alone holding her in its shadow.

'Emily Taylor Prentiss'

The memory was still fresh in her mind when the woman had told the child she loved daisies. It wasn't long before she died. Ms. Prentiss or Em as the child called her had come for dinner as she had many times before. And despite the fact both tried to hide it, it was evident to the child the two where more than friends.

This night however they had decided to watch a movie after dinner. Being out ruled by the two women Doctor Reid agreed to watch You've Got Mail, after the movie Emily expressed her love of daises and how they reminded her of her child hood. Then she quoted the poet James Montgomery who wrote in his poem "The rose has but a summer reign, the daisy never dies".

"I miss you," She said threw her tears.

_Flashback_

"_I think she's asleep." Reid commented pointing to his daughter that lay curled up into a wad under Prentiss' arm._

"_As do I," She said. _

"_I guess we'd better get going then." He said moving over near her._

"_Oh," She said. It was only a few days ago she was told Ian Doyle was after her and the night she learned of her team member's death. She dreaded being alone in her house and wanted Reid and McKenna to stay but knew the genus was right. _

_Reid moved to the other side of Prentiss taking his daughter in his ten year old daughter in his arms and slowly standing up. It wasn't long before the two realized the girl had clung to Prentiss' shirt. She had wrapped her hand around it as if it she where an infant clinging to her security blanket. Both adults silently laughed before Prentiss released her shirt from McKenna's grasp and Reid finaly stood up._

"_I will see you tommrow." He said simply._

"_I guess so."_

_End Flashback_

_Though its kept me awake nights wondering._

_Lie in the dark just asking Why?_

_I've always been told you won't be called home_

_Until it's your time._

McKenna rubbed the tears from her sleep deprived blue eyes to get a better look at the stone. It was late evening so the lighting didn't help in trying to make out the small letters. It had been almost a year since her death and every time she thought about it 'why' was the only question that she could come up with.

She remembered after her Uncle killed her brother that everyone said it was his time. McKenna never liked that saying. If it was their time then how come so many people like her needed them here. Garcia had whispered it to her self in the months after Doyle killed the young agent and even then it gave the child no comfort.

Until she realized that what it meant was some one their needed them more than she did. In heaven their was a girl who needed a big over protective loaf of a brother and that's why God took hers. She then came to the concussion that he took Emily because he had a shortage of Hero's.

_So I guess Heaven was needing a hero._

_Somebody just like you_

_Brave enough to stand up for what you belive_

_And fallow it threw_

_When I try to make it make since in my mind_

_The only conclusion I come to._

_Is Heaven was needing a hero._

_Like You…._

_I remember the last time I saw you_

_Oh, you held your head up proud._

_I laughed inside when I saw how you where_

_Standing out in a crowd. _

_Flashback _

_McKenna pulled Reid threw the malls food court because she had seen Aunt Emily and wanted to ketch her before she disappeared into the crowd. She knew however that would be hard. Emily's Strait black hair and usually dark clothing made her easy to pick out for the girl, especially in a crowd of elderly and teenagers. _

"_Hi Ms. Em" She said wrapping her arms around the woman making her jump. Reid looked at her questionably seeing as the woman never usually jumped. _

"_Oh hey I didn't see you all there." She said giving the child a hug and Reid a look that said the jump was nothing. _

_End Flashback _

_You where such a part of who I am_

_Now that part will just be void._

_No matter how much I need you now,_

_Heaven needed you more._

Ever since her Death McKenna like the rest of the B.A.U family had felt as if a part of her was ripped away. She loved her Aunt JJ and Auntie Pen but it was different with Em. Aunt JJ was nice to hang out with and watch movies, Auntie Pen well was Auntie Pen. But Emily Prentiss was the closet thing the child ever had to a mother and spent the most time with her and Reid.

McKenna wore another charm on her necklace now a small heart with a photo booth shoot of her, her father, and Ms. Emily. It was her favorite and seeing as she didn't want to remind the young boys of the woman they would never get to know she hid most other pictures of her.

She couldn't help but think of all of the reasons she needed the woman in her life. Sure she had Sergio Emily's cat that almost never left her side if she was at the house but it wasn't the same. Heaven must have been in bad shape if they really needed her that bad.

_Cause I guess Heaven was needing a hero._

_Somebody just like you_

_Brave enough to stand up for what you belive_

_And fallow it threw_

_When I try to make it make since in my mind_

_The only conclusion I come to._

_Is Heaven was needing a hero._

_Like You…._

"Miki," Came the voice of her Father as he knelt down next to her.

"Its not fair, Why her?" McKenna said falling into his arms.

"I know sweetheart, I know."

"I miss her so much, why did I have to loose Dylan and her?" She asked.

"I… I don't know," He said simply. He hadn't said it many times but when he did it was usually to the little girl now sobbing into his chest. Silently Reid thanked God for giving him this child. If It were not for her he would have never gotten over Prentiss' death. He only ever did because he needed to be strong for the child that sobbed in his arms. He kissed her head before whispering in her ear that it was late.

Slowly he watched as she walked up to the grave site and placed the flowers directly under the words engraved words 'Fidelity, Bravery, Integrity'. A silent tear escaped Spencer Reid's eyes as he heard his daughter whisper the words.

"I think Daisies are the Happiest Flowers Don't You." She said rhetorically before turning around and walking to her fathers side grabbing his hand.

_Yes Heaven was needing A Hero_

_And Thats You_


End file.
